The Beatles
The Beatles (formed: 1960 - 1970) were an English rock band founded by Paul McCartney (born ), Ringo Starr (real name Richard Starkey; born , George Harrison (born February 25, 1943 - November 29, 2001 58) and John Lennon (born October 9, 1940 - December 8, 1980 40). History The Origins of the Beatles In 1960, John Lennon made a skiffle group with his friends called The Blackjacks which was the changed to The Quarrymen after they found out another respected group was using the name. It was later changed to the Beatles after the four band members at the time didn't like the current band name (The Quarrymen). The band during 1960 originally consisted of the three first quarters of The Beatles because Ringo Starr had not joined the group at that time. Starr later joined the band in 1962 and released Please Please Me (released: March 22, 1963) with the Beatles as their debut studio album. 1962 - 1965 After the release of Please Please Me, The Beatles started to become popular and started doing tours around the UK and most notably, the US. This started a strange phenomeon called 'BeatleMania' that came around when The Beatles toured the US. The Beatles held a concert in a city in the States and after the tickets ran out, chaos insued. The streets rung with the sound teenage girls bawling their eyes and thirty people went to the hospital for exposure after it rained while everyone lined up. In 1964, A Hard Day's Night (released: July 10, 1964) and Beatles for Sale (released: December 4, 1964) were released and another year later, they released their 5th Studio Album and movie Help! (released: August 6, 1965; Movie released July 29, 1965). 1966 - 1969 In 1966, The Beatles considerably changed an were now taking a more experimental approach to their music. That same year there probable second most famous album was starting to be recorded that being the one and grand Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (released: May 26, 1967). A year earlier they had released Revolver (released: August 5, 1966) featuring the song Eleanor Rigby and marking their retirement as live performers. In 1968, The Beatles released their Ninth Studio Album The Beatles, also known as The White Album (released: November 22, 1968) depending on who you ask. Starr left the group ten days later but ended up returning to The Beatles and was greeted by a bouquet of flowers placed on his drum kit. In 1969, the Beatles released the second of their most famous albums in the the history of The Beatles, Abbey Road (released: September 26, 1969). The Break Up of the Beatles and After On April 8, 1970 was one of the many days where the earth stood still. The Beatles had broken up and a month later their twelfth and final Studio Album Let It Be (released: May 8, 1970). Tragedy had struck on December 8, 1980 when John was shot dead outside his apartment by an obsessed fan named Mark David Chapman who claimed that he got his motive from Catcher In The Rye and a statement John made in the 60's where he claimed that The Beatles were more popular than God. After another while, the remaining former members went their separate ways. Paul went on to form Paul McCartney and Wings, Ringo got a job as the narrator for Thomas The Tank Engine, a still beloved English kid's show and character. In the 1980's, The Beatles were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame who Ringo and Paul attended as well has John's widow and wife Yoko Ono (born: February 18, 1933 86) who is soley believed for breaking up The Beatles. George Harrison passed away due to lung cancer in November 21, 2001. Conspiracies Everyday Chemistry Everyday Chemistry is a remix album (released: September 9, 2009) that was made to simulate if the Beatles had never broken up. The album comes with a story with a man under the name of James Richards who met a person named Jonas. Jonas lived in a world where the Beatles had never broken up and also made new music. The two talked to each other about the Beatles and before Richards goes back to his dimension, he steals one of the tapes Jonas owned. There has been many conspiracies over this album where people argue that the album is truly made by the Beatles from another dimension or if it was just remixed by someone. Paul McCartney is Dead There's a popular theory that Paul McCartney is in fact dead and that he died in November of 1966 and has been replaced by a look-a-like called Billy Shears. Theorists point out the cover's for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and Abbey Road. The cover for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is apparently a funeral and the same for Abbey Road that it's a funeral procession. John is the Clergyman dressed in all white, Ringo is the mourner dressed in all black, George is in denim as the gravedigger and Paul is out of step with everyone else and is barefoot signifying the corpse. In one of The Beatles' song is played backwards, it can be heard that John Lennon says "Paul is dead man, so sad, so sad." Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 30, 2018. *2 million subscribers: July 16, 2018. *3 million subscribers: June 28, 2019. This page was created on May 29, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers